


put my guns in the ground

by i_am_therefore_i_fight



Series: beautiful villains [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_therefore_i_fight/pseuds/i_am_therefore_i_fight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester clawed his way out of the dirt and back to his brother. Things should be right again, but they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put my guns in the ground

You don’t mind blood on the seats of the car anymore; in fact, you think it kind of adds to her aesthetic, her character. You lick some absently off of your fingers. Is it yours or someone else’s? You can’t remember.

 

You still like classic rock, but now “Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door” kind of makes you uncomfortable. Not because of the mentions of Heaven (who wants to be invited to _that_  lame-ass tea party, anyway?), but because it touches something in you that you thought was dead, and you think you can hear faint weeping in the distance. It sounds like your own.

 

You can’t tell people apart anymore. At first you thought it was just ‘cause you didn’t care, you weren’t paying attention. But then you started to look, _really_ look, trying to make out some distinction in the parade of doughy, dead-eyed faces. You can’t, and you wonder desperately how you were ever able to tell the difference before.

 

You came here thinking there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Someone you were supposed to find. But when you find him, he is tight-lipped and tense, eyes full of distrust and dislike. You’re a villain in a borrowed body, and the end of the tunnel was no end at all, just a weakly flickering lantern in the heart of utter darkness. It gives off no warmth, but you huddle near it anyway, praying to no one (who would listen to you?) that the oil will last and you won’t be left alone in the dark.


End file.
